Somebody to You
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: In which Peggy shows Daniel a photo of Pre-Serum!Steve to make a point.


**Short Peggysous drabble for y'all. I wrote this pre "the Atomic Job" so I know the canon is different but this what an idea suggested pre episode 5 (of season 2). Do give me your thoughts.**

* * *

Chief Sousa had a dilemma. After having been given a big talking to by Rose he realised that he was being unfair to the two most important women in his life: Violet because he was using her as a device to get over Peggy and to Peggy for not being honest with her, amongst many other things. He broke it off with Violet, knowing that having Peggy here in L.A. only confirmed his feelings for her. She was understanding of course; something about women's intuition knowing that she clearly wasn't over the Brit. They promised to stay friends and parted amicably. So Daniel's dilemma was: how to tell Peggy, and what to do about their rather tense situation? There was a knock at the door.

'Chief?'

So that's how it was going to happen...

'Yeah, Peggy.' He called by way of permission – not that she should ever need to ask.

'Jack just called from New York asking for a copy of the files on all the cases in the last four months. Do you want Rose to go ahead and sign for their release?'

'Yeah sure, Peggy.' Daniel said absentmindedly.

'Daniel, are you alright?' Peggy approached his desk, searching his eyes.

'Of course,' Daniel looked up a little sheepishly, 'why wouldn't I be?'

'You're a million miles away. Something's bothering you.'

'Honestly, Peg, I'm fine.'

'Now who's doing the brushing off?' Peggy semi-teased, still concerned. Daniel tried to find a witty rejoinder but couldn't. 'Daniel, honestly, what's going on? You've been awfully quiet these last few days. I'm starting to-'

'I ended it with Violet.' The Chief finally blurted out.

'What?' Peggy wasn't quite sure she'd heard right.

'It's over,' he sighed, 'between Violet and me.'

'Daniel, I... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry.' Peggy shook her head, still slightly in shock. 'What happened?'

'I don't think I was ready.'

'Well you certainly weren't far off, Daniel. You bought her a ring for goodness sake.'

'Funny, Carter.' Daniel bit back.

'I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate.' Peggy apologised.

'It's alright, I didn't mean to get frustrated.'

Silence ensued. Neither said anything for a while. Then:

'May I ask why, Daniel?'

'I already told you.'

'No I want the real reason.'

'Peggy, what are you trying to say?'

'Be honest with me Daniel.' Peggy sat up a little more, standing her ground.

'I am being honest with you.'

'No you're not. Why are you shutting me out?' she searched his eyes, forcing him to meet her gaze.

'Because no one's gonna trade in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminium crutch, Peggy.' Daniel repeated Krezminski's words, all the disappointment and heartbreak he felt then present in his voice now. Peggy was silent... too silent. And with that, she walked out. 'Peg...' he called after her but she was already out the door. He slumped back in his chair.

Well that went well...

Just as all hope seemed lost, Daniel's door opened again and Peggy came back through. He stood up and opened his mouth to apologise but the Brit beat him to it.

'I'm not annoyed Daniel, so save your apology, I want to show you something.' Sousa nodded, silenced by Peggy's stern tone. 'Have you ever seen a photo of Steve Rogers, Daniel? And not one of the ones after Project Rebirth when he became Captain America; one from before then.'

'I can't say I have, no.' Sousa replied in a small voice. Peggy placed a square photograph of a scrawny young man in a cadet's uniform.

'This is Steve, before he turned into the 6'4" red, white and blue shield everyone knows and loves.' Daniel nodded. 'In his first week at Camp Lehigh during a run around the base, him and his platoon were challenged to bring the flag down off the pole.' Peggy smiled at the memory. 'Whoever did got a free ride in the jeep with the SO and myself. All the boys were scrambling up the pole to get the bloody thing down but Steve just unhinged the flagpole and pulled the flag off when it hit the ground.'

'Smart guy.' Daniel smiled.

'He was,' Peggy smiled too, remembering his wit, 'he also had a big heart, too big almost. Colonel Philips, no doubt you've heard of him, threw a dummy grenade at the troops once. Instead of running for cover like the rest of the recruits, Steve hit the ground, covering the damn thing, shouting at everyone to get back. His priority was always everyone else around him, with no regard for himself. He was so selfless. Few would do what he did,' Peggy cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the ever growing lump forming there, 'go down with a plane to save his country...and the world as a matter of fact.' Daniel was silent throughout. He simply regarded Peggy as she told her story.

'Sounds like some guy.' Was all Sousa could muster.

'You would've liked him a lot, Daniel. You're so alike.'

'Yeah, right down to the good looks and super strength.' Daniel scratched the nape of his neck in quiet frustration.

'Bloody Norah, Daniel,' Peggy exclaimed, if not lightly, 'don't you see what I'm trying to tell you?' Daniel remained dejected. 'I didn't love Steve for his good looks or his ridiculous shield. I loved him because he was original, refreshing; he was strong in every sense of the word, not just physically, and he certainly wasn't a brute either. He threatened to walk to Austria from Italy to save a friend. He was an idiot but he was loyal and brave, just like someone else I know.' Peggy smiled at Daniel.

'You're wasting your time, Peg,' Daniel said quietly, 'I'd never be able to replace him.'

'Daniel, I'm not expecting you to. I expect you to be you and I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that I'm not in love with an aluminium crutch, I'm in love with a man who sacrificed himself for his country and made it back alive despite it not being in one piece. Now will you get it into that silly head of yours?' Peggy looked up at Daniel; tears in her eyes but a small, slightly sad smile tugging at her ruby lips.

'Yes ma'am.' Daniel's lips ticked up at the sides as he said so before he closed the short distance between them, planting a lingering tender kiss on her lips. Peggy draped an arm around his neck, kissing him back.

They soon pulled apart for air, despite the very apparent tension between them.

'I should, um, we should…' Peggy started.

'Get back to uh..' Daniel continued.

'Work.'

'Yeah.' Sousa agreed a little breathlessly.

'Right, well, I'll see you later Daniel.' Peggy gave Sousa a peck on the cheek before leaving.

'Hey, Peg,' Daniel called as she made it to the doorway, 'how 'bout we go for that drink this evening?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

* * *

 **Hooray! Sorry I'm such Peggysous trash! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! x**


End file.
